playboyvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Nova Bloodlust
Madame Nova Mournington Bloodlust is the rich, spoiled, lady who's only obsession is money and valuable materials. She flaunts this form of wealth to those who aren't as successful as her as a form of taunting. Nova Bloodlust is the third mentioned model in the Playboy Vampire series. She was born in 1809 and died in Whitechapel, England in 1827. Character Description She is said to wear anything in the combonation of black and red, and once in a while, wears her british costume, which consists of any spandex suit with the british flag on it, and a monocle. She is even noted to wearing her "Glistening-Dollar" Leotard. Nova communicates in a sophisticated british accent, and calls the other vampiresses as "love". Personality She is more caring, and nurturing than the other Vampiresses, Zoey only comes close enough, Starr doesn't make a smidge. Nova is also a neat freak and germ free kind of character as well. She panics when she hears "H1N1" and begins to suffer a severe case of Verminophobia, which is the fear of germs. She is also known to suffer Toxicophobia (fear of poison) as well. She is currently in a relationship with Katasuri Kyonshi. A Jiangshi who resides within Midnight Mansion. Roles in Playboy Vampire Nova Bloodlust also features in her own series; "$$$" in which Nova is shown naked (or not) with her pile over piles of one-billion dollar bills as well as "Britannica" where she features herself in sexy spandex costumes showing the flag of her homeland, England. Nova's role in Playboy Vampire is Series Director as well as financial advisor and Costume Designer. All the costumes that the ladies wear were made by Nova Bloodlust. Britannica Britannica is a series which features Nova Mournington Bloodlust in a onepiece suit with the british flag on it. This series was her way to show her respect for her homeland as well as reveal her homeland to others. Other costumes in this series include her lieutenant outfit, which is similar to her original suit, except with more battle-ready accessories. Another costume is a longsleeve, british Leotard but with red tights. $$$ $$$ is the primary series of Madame Nova Bloodlust. This series, Nova flaunts her millions upon millions of her one million-dollar bills (US or PBV Currency) while wearing one of the three costumes. Her first costume is known as the "Glistening-Dollar Leotard". It's a simple black, longsleeve leotard with a large, green, sparkling "$" on the chest. There are even sparkling, green trims on the ends of the sleeves and leg cuts. It comes with a pair of boots with the base being black and the trim a sparkling green. They too have one glistening, green "$" on them each. The design of the leotard was made in 2011. The second suit made by Nova is known as the "Billion-Dollar Bodysuit". It almot takes the same form as the Glistening-Dollar Leotard, except that the leggings are green and sparkle, and the boots are inverted where the trims are black and the base is green. The design of this bodysuit was made in November 30th 2011. The third costume is known as the "Platinum-Dollar Bodysuit". It bears a slight resembalance to the Billion-Dollar Bodysuit and the Glistening-Dollar Leotard. Except, it's almost entirely made of silver spandex. The costume was made in Febuary 6th, 2012. The features of this suit were that the entire base of it was silver while the trims were a glistening green with sparkling, green gloves. There is also a large green "$" on the chest of the suit as well as on the back of it. It is rumored that there may be another costume similar to the Platinum-Dollar Bodysuit, but as a leotard. Background Her Years in Whitechapel During her years of Undeath in Whitechapel, England in 1888, she was secretly an accompliss to Jack the Ripper. She made a deal with him to let her live as she was a prostitute at the time. No one knows what the deal was, but during her time, she would rob from the corpses of the other prostitutes who fell victim to Jack the Ripper. She would snatch money, valuables and other wealthy materials moments after the victims death. She would even drain what little blood they had in them as well before the blood went bad and clotty. Joining Playboy Vampire Nova Bloodlust joined Playboy Vampire on January 24th, 2009. She was first given simple tasks like catering to the Master, and simple photo shoots with Zoey and Starr Ravenclaw. However, it was during March 8, 2010 did the Playboy Vampire entrepreneur gave a listen to Nova's ideas as she declared that she can be in charge of costumes and finances as well as requesting a couple of series to herself. The Master granted this, and soon, Nova had her first series "Britannica" by March 10th. By October 8th, Nova had another idea for her next series where she poses sexually with piles upon piles of money and jewels around her, and by October 10th, 2010, Nova earned her next series, "$$$". Boogey's Nightmares Nova is currently in the "Boogey's Nightmares" event of Playboy Vampire's Costume Rumble. Her location is not revealed until later on through the Series. However, for some odd reason, there seems to be some Nightmare doll creature lurking in her closet. She's known to be "Mandy". Gallery Since Nova was the second Vampirette in Playboy Vampire, like Zoey Charm, Nova had numerous roles in various Series' $$$ - Cum-Stained Leotard 2.jpg|Nova wearing a Platinum-Dollar cocksuit, squirting cum on one of her other money-based leotards from a strapless dildo $$$ - Earning Money.jpg $$$ - Platinum-Dollar Leotard.jpg $$$ - Wet Cash.jpg|Nova wearing a Platinum-Dollar Leotard, smearing cum on her spandex garment 5 Nights - Chica.jpg|Nova plays as Chica the Chicken in a parody Series of Five Nights at Freddy's called 5 Nights Field of Screams - Too Tight Leotard.jpg Mutants - Nova Bloodlust.jpg|Nova as a Mutant in the October-only series, Mutants Insectica - Ladybug.jpg|Nova dressed as a Ladybug for Insectica Insectica - Vampire Moth - Parasitic Insect Week.jpg|For Parasitic Insect Week in Insectica, Nova plays as the Vampire Moth Tooned! - Alluring Toons.jpg Luck of the Irish - Titty Squeeze.jpg Women's Wrestling of History - Jack the Ripper Vs. Charles Manson.jpg|Nova plays as the infamous Jack the Ripper in Playboy Vampire's Women's Wrestling of History against Charles Manson, played by Dementia 13 Category:Vampirettes Category:Vampires Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Female Category:Females Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Bonehead-type